High School of the Ages
by Ashton Cayden Kirkland XP
Summary: .:Collab with Shadow of Insane Darkness:. It's 2013, & Amelia Felicity Jones and her best friends Lovina Vargas and Lena Wang have been accepted into Professor Chikiyuu's Private High School. Amelia accepts immediately and somehow convinces Lena and Lovina to come. Except with a new school, they will have to endure crushes, drama, and pranks - including a Halloween-party-gone-bad.


_**.:Collab with Shadow of Insane Darkness :.**_

**(I, Devin or Ash, will not be italicized when I talk. Thus it is easier :D)**

* * *

**Title: **High School of the Ages

**Category: **Hetalia - Axis Powers. Hetalia/Nyotalia/Nekotalia, with High School AU and Human AU

**Rated: **T, rating may (probably cuz Shadow's perverted friends and her sadistic mind ;A;) go up to M.

**Summary: **Amelia Felicity Jones and her best friends Lovina Vargas and Lena Wang have been accepted into Professor Chikiyuu's Private High School. Amelia accepts immediatly and somehow convinces Lena to come along. For our awesome Italian, finally having the chance to get out of being in the shadow of her 'younger' twin brother seems nice, and Lovina agrees. Except with a new school, they will have to hide some interesting secrets - especially when you've got more than one crush!

**Rating Warnings - Why?: **For language, public -well sorta- snogging (LOL I've always wanted to type that :D), The BTT (mainly France :I), Romana's beautiful variety of cuss words, and some awesome fashion.

**Main Characters: **Fem!America (Amelia Felicity Jones), Fem!Romano (Romana/ Lovina Chiara Vargas), Fem!Hong Kong (Lena Wang), w/ slight P.O.V from others.

**Pairings: Known, secret.**

* * *

_**Enjoy Mis Amigas~!**_

**Enjoy peeps :D**

* * *

_Chapter One_

_Radioactive_

* * *

"_How, _exactly?" a slender girl with wavy dark brown hair with a strange curl protruding from it crossed her arms with a huff. Her unique emerald green eyes had an amber hue to it- hazel, perhaps? - and were narrowed at the sapphire-eyed blonde girl in front of her.

"Well it will work if we just think about it!" The golden-haired girl grinned, her bright eyes flicking about.

"Si, but you are _always_ thinking about tricks! This can't work, idiota! Plus, I didn't even know you _could_ think."

"Calm down Lovina~!" The blonde practically sang, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. A hand reached up and tried to pat the Italian girl's head. "And... harsh.." Cue the fake pout.

"_Don't. Touch. My. Hair." _Lovina snarled and leaped back. Currently the two were arguing on how to NOT get blamed for harming another student from pranks or sheer irritation.

"Sheesh." Amelia rolled her eyes and mimicked Lovina's voice. "_Si! But you are always excited! This can't work, you awesome idiota! _Haha, says the one with anger issues."

Lovina seemed to take deep breaths as her eyes flicked about as she plopped down on her family's leather couch. The Vargas family was surprisingly rich, thank to Romulus Vargas, Lovina and her twin Feliciano's grandfather. Sadly, this is totally off subject, so, let us get back to the point, shall we~?

An Asian girl sitting next to Lovina with long, slightly wavy black hair and bored brown eyes glanced up at them. "Are we like done yet? It's almost time to grab our stuff and get out of here."

"Well, we still have to wait for nonno to get here." Lovina sighed, smoothing her blue skirt as she took out a paper from a suitcase. "So why not see who are dorm mates are?"

"Whoa, firstly, Miss Italian is totally out of character." Amelia held her hands up, but pulled a nearly identical piece of paper from her pocket of the jacket she was wearing. Said Italian girl sent a death glare towards the American.

"Shut the fuck up burger bitch!"

"See~? Th-"

In order to stop the argument, or at least calm down the fiery Italian, Lena blinked before speaking up. "My two roomates are Elizaveta Héderváry and someone named Mei Xiao."

Amelia pouted at this. "Aw, I thought all three of us could be roommates!" Lovina muttered something about not wanting to be annoyed, but the American paid no mind to her. "Ok, I've got someone named Julchen Arlovskya(1) and Danielle Kølher... Sound cool enough. So Lov~! Who do you have?"

Lovina showed slight annoyance at being called the nickname, but didn't say anything against it. "A girl named Sakura Honda-" Lena smiled at this "-and another girl named Angelique Laroche."

"Ooh! 'Angelique' is a pretty name! Too bad it's to fairy tale-ish." Amie remarked, smiling just as the door opened.

"Well then, that's our cue." Lovina said, grabbing her stuff and disappearing, leaving the other two confuzzled.

* * *

There was only one way for Lena to describe Lovina's grandfather. Pretty much the same in personality as Feliciano. The whole drive (which was a little terrifying for the Asian, as Lena was dead certain that Romulus really had no clue how to drive a car) he talked in a cheerful tone to the trio. Lovina remained silent, while Amelia answered Grandpa Rome's (what everyone seemed to call him for some reason) questions.

"How's Feli?" Amelia questioned curiously.

Romulus grinned cheerfully. "Fine, fine. Doing a wonderful job at the boys-only school we sent him too. Bu-"

Lovina cleared her throat. "Nonno, we're here."

And indeed they were. The car had pulled up near a large, pretty interesting school. Not to mention it looked more like a collage though. All three girls quickly grabbed their things ("I should have left the video games at home.." Amelia groaned) and bid the Italian man farewell as they walked towards the doors. Lovina felt her cheeks heat up when she saw glimpses of people staring at them from the windows around. She _knew _they should have arrived earlier, but that's what you get for worrying about what to pack.

Stupid fashion sense.

* * *

_~*~With Danielle~*~_

* * *

"Ooh! I think one of those girls is supposed to be our new roommate." Danielle Kølher grinned at her albino friend, Julchen. Jules peered out the window as well. "Why do we have to have another roommate anyway? It's stupid."

"I think it's awesome though. Not like me, of course." The self-proclaimed Prussian laughed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Do you think that they'll be a rich snob, like the Sofia-bitch?"

The Dane pouted "Better not. That's like another Kirsten or Lukas, and those two are no fun. Or an Emil."

"All of the people you just listed are unawesome, not brats really."

"...And Roderich."

"Ja. Another br-" The two girl's 'awesome' discussion over who was an unawesome snob was inturrupted when the door flew open and a pair of dark sapphire eyes gleamed at them.

"So you guys are my roommates? Better have a game console, or that wouldn't be awesome in my world." Amelia Felicity Jones remarked glancing around curiously.

Julchen grinned at Danielle. "I think I like her already!"

* * *

**_(1) If Prussia and Fem!Prussia are in this, I usually like to think of Fem!Prussia with a different last name. Why not? Makes things even awesomer :D_**

**And so we have ze Nyotalia Awesome Trio. Duh. I wasn't gonna but the BTT in her- ohwait, we did :3**

**Review, perhaps?**

_**¿Por favor? ;3**_


End file.
